


I'm (Not) Wicked Through and Through

by sax_g0dess



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Gelphie, Light Angst, Protective Elphaba, Time Travel, What wicked should be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sax_g0dess/pseuds/sax_g0dess
Summary: My Wicked time-travel fix-it Gelphie fic that we all deserve.This is Wicked Musicalverse because I've always had such a hard time following the book.Slight Glinda/Fiyero but not really. This is purely Gelphie and does in fact have a happy ending because I'm trash for a happy ending.First chapter can be counted as a one-shot but it will be a multi-chapter fic.Leave feedback and I hope you enjoy!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, guys! My name is Bre! It's been a hot minute since my last fic so I'm probably pretty rusty but bear with me please!  
> I'm obsessed with the G(a)linda/Elphaba pairing so this is kind of like a rewrite/time travel fix-it fic with Gelphie as the main relationship.  
> Here's chapter 1! About 2400 words! I will try for weekly updates but no promises since I'll be pretty busy with school and stuff!
> 
> This chapter could actually probably be read as a one-shot!
> 
> Please review and I hope you enjoy!

Glinda looks at the book of spells that has just been placed into her hands.

"Elphaba, you know I can't read that," comes Glinda's voice, shaking with deep sadness knowing that this will be the last time she ever sees her dear Elphie alive.

"Well, you're going to have to learn," is the answer in Elphaba's unmistakable deep voice, sounding much rougher than it ever had.

Glinda can feel her eyes filling up with tears and knows it isn't the time to be crying but she can't help it. There is so much she has to tell Elphaba. She thought she had more time. More time to tell the green girl exactly how she felt about her.

"Elphaba.."

Elphaba was having much the same battle with herself, unbeknownst to her blonde companion. Her own feelings having taken a turn towards less than platonic.  
She hadn't meant to get Fiyero involved in all of this either. Elphaba had just wanted to get him away from Glinda, not have him falling for her instead. Her feelings were nothing but friendship for the Winkie prince. Nothing compared to the love she felt for Glinda.  
It is, however, time to tell her. In her last moments she can be brave for just this bit of time. To tell the blonde the extent of her feelings for her.

"I'm limited, Glinda. But you can do all I couldn't. It's up to you."

Elphaba finishes this statement by closing the space between her and the woman she is sure has been her one great love. They are now just inches apart and are feeling much more than either of them thought possible.

At their proximity Glinda's eyes widen and her voice comes down to a whisper,  
"Elphaba," says the shaky voice, "what are you doing?"

Elphaba's own voice lowers to an almost undetectable tone,  
"I have some things I need to tell you before it's too late."  
Her hazel brown eyes flicking down to incredibly soft-looking pink lips before quickly looking back into sky blue.

Glinda's eyes flutter shut at Elphaba's husky tone only to open and see Elphaba's eyes flit to her lips for the barest of seconds before returning to her eyes.

Glinda can't breathe.

Did she just...?

She did.

Their eyes connect and Elphaba knows she's been caught. She doesn't blush, though. She holds the eye contact with that intense look only she can give.

It makes Glinda shiver.

Elphaba notices, of course, and her mouth slowly curves into that infuriating smirk that Glinda loves so much and that draws Glinda's own eyes to dark green lips. The green girl catches this as well and begins to lean in only to bypass Glinda's waiting lips and place a kiss on her cheek before continuing to her ear.

"I've been refraining from telling you of my feelings for you in fear that you wouldn't feel the same," comes the low voice of Elphaba in almost a whisper as she nuzzles Glinda's cheek with her own,  
"But from your reaction, I can't help but think that your feelings are on par with mine. Though I cannot fathom why someone as beautiful as you, would want someone like me."

Glinda gasps from the pure closeness of the green girl and responds breathlessly, "you are correct about my feelings, Elphaba. I feel much more than I should for you. As for the second comment, I think you're beautiful. And my complete opposite. We're complements."

At that response, Elphaba pulls back enough to look Glinda's in the eye, still only inches away. At the look of pure affection and love there, she has to look down, feeling much too overwhelmed. Before she has a chance to recover, however, she feels a gentle finger under her chin, lifting it upwards and forcing her to look into the blue eyes she loves more than anyone else's.  
The look she finds there is so intense she almost looks down again, but her curiosity at what will happen next causes her to hold the gaze.  
Almost as if of it's own volition, Elphaba's hand slowly lifts from where she had it dangling at her side to place itself on Glinda's soft cheek, gently rubbing her cheekbone.

Glinda's eyes flutter closed at the gentle motion and leans slightly closer, the distance between them closing to just centimeters. Just before their lips touch, though, she stops.

Elphaba having closed her eyes as Glinda because leaning towards her, opened them in confusion at the lack of contact and immediately is immersed in panic.

"What is it? Do you not feel the same? It's okay if you don't want to do this. We can-"

Elphaba is cut off mid-sentence by pink lips smashing into her own. She's so surprised that it takes several moments for her brain to catch up to what is happening. When it does, however, she responds to the kiss eagerly. Kissing Glinda back with a fervor that almost surprises her.

The force at which Elphaba kisses Glinda causes her to lose her balance and wrap her previously motionless arms around strong green shoulders to keep herself upright. Strong green hands move from Glinda's face to her waist and pull her closer. Their bodies slam together and they both let out quiet moans at the feeling.  
Moments pass until Glinda feels a tongue running along her lower lip asking for entrance. Figuring there was no time to waste, she granted immediate access to the green tongue currently exploring the inside of her mouth. She runs her tongue along Elphaba's and they both moan at the feeling.

Both of them forget about everything going on around them, including Elphaba's quickly approaching death and the fact that they will have to be separated mere minutes from now. It all disappears, leaving just the two of them. Kissing with a passion neither of them had ever felt before.

It wasn't meant to last, however, as the door smashes open, startling them away from each other, to reveal the Gale Force, here to kill Elphaba.

Elphaba was planning on surrendering, but now, now when she had so much to fight for, she wasn't going down easily. She knew she was easily the most powerful person in likely all of Oz. That was probably the only reason she was the one brought to the Wizard. Because he wanted to use her power.

She had unbelievable power, and she was going to use it.

And so, as the saw the Gale Force running towards her and Glinda, who she had pushed behind her, and who is still gripping onto her for dear life, and she drew on all the power she knew she had...

And she let go.

It was almost like an explosion went off and she turned and pushed Glinda to the floor, covering her body with her own. She felt shrapnel hitting her and imbedding itself in her back. Her entire body exploded with pain. It was so loud and she knew she wasn't going to be awake much longer. Glinda had already passed out. Presumably from the shock waves of whatever magic Elphaba had released.

As the world faded around her, she looked down at Glinda one last time.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing her temple before finally giving in and losing all consciousness.

______________________________________

_"I love you," she whispered, kissing her temple before finally giving in and losing all consciousness._

Elphaba jerked awake sore and confused, trying to take in her surroundings. Where is she? The last thing she remembers is the Gale Force coming for her and fighting them off. Looking around the room again, it looks familiar. After a few more minutes of looking around, feeling this sense of de ja vu, she realizes with a start that this is her old room at Shiz University.

Did she dream the whole thing? The Wizard? The Monkeys? Her and Glinda?

The thought of the latter being just a dream made her quite sad, but nothing else makes sense. The thought of her dreaming barely makes sense either. She doesn't dream. She sees prophecies. But those thoughts come up short and are replaced by only one.

Glinda.

Elphaba sat up quickly only to gasp in pain from a pain she felt in her back. It felt like there was glass imbedded in her skin. Thinking back to what she thinks is a dream, she remembers the blast of magic she set off and the shock wave burying debris in her body. Rushing into the in-room bathroom, she lifts up her shirt and looks at her back in the mirror. She let's out a gasp at what she sees. Dozens of cuts litter her back. Okay, that couldn't have been a dream. But what else could it be?

Traveling in time? No. Not possible. She can't help thinking it though and tries to come up with a way to either prove or disprove it.

She was a lot more in control of her magic in the other world. If she really time traveled she would have that same level of control here. What's something simple she wouldn't have been able to easily do the first time?

Levitation.

She needs to figure this out before she wakes Glinda up. To figure out how she should act around her roommate and former enemy.

Sitting on the bathtub, Elphaba looks around for something difficult to levitate that would prove her time travel theory. She sees the bucket of towels and decides that will work.  
Deciding to just dive right in, Elphaba waves her hand cautiously at the bucket, it takes a moment but it begins to steadily rise into the air with no shaking whatsoever. Feeling in control, Elphaba looks around and sees the trash can. Waving her hand more confidently, the trash can also levitates in a way that only those in control of their magic can accomplish.

Slowly lowering in the objects to the ground, Elphaba can only confirm that she has somehow traveled back in time to her Shiz days.

The green girl hears shuffling coming from the bedroom and decides to go back out and see Glinda. She slowly opens the door and peeks out, seeing Glinda sitting awake in bed rubbing her eyes with a confused look on her face. Much like the one Elphaba wore on hers initially. Taking a cautious step out, she closes the door with a distinct click which causes Glinda to start and turn around.

Elphaba is rarely unsure, but at this moment, she is completely unsure of how to act. She may know she time traveled, but Glinda may not remember any of it. This could just be past Glinda. The Glinda that loathes her, though that thought makes her ache.

The safest option is to act as if this is any other day all the while testing Glinda to see how she interacts with the green girl and others.  
So, as hazel eyes meet blue, Elphaba takes a deep breath and says smoothly,  
"Good morning, Miss Galinda", watching Glinda's face closely,  
"I hope you slept well,"

Glinda, for her part, is incredibly confused. Like her mind hasn't caught up to what has happened yet. She woke up not knowing where she is only to realize that she was back where everything started. At Shiz University, where she roomed with her former enemy and current love, whom she is noticing is awake and not in her bed. When she had opened her eyes the last thing she remembered was Elphaba shielding her from the blast of her magic and her passing out.  
Unlike Elphaba, she was actually well aware of the fact that time travel was possible.  
She had read about it in the past world when Elphaba was in hiding. It happens when someone is so powerful that their magic opens up what is called a time portal and it takes both the caster of the spell and whoever they were in contact with at the time back to where they were the day their lives changed. Like a second chance. This leads her to believe that this is the day after her and Elphaba first moved in together. The day after they each met the person they would be connected to the rest of their lives.

This is quite shocking, however, to Glinda because while she knew Elphaba was incredibly powerful, she had no idea of the extent of that power.

While she is thinking everything through, she hears the bathroom door slowly creek open and jumps slightly. Knowing who it is Glinda cautiously begins turning around to face the woman she loves. Deciding to see how this will play out, she the blonde waits  for the green girl to speak first.

Obviously unsure about how to act, and oblivious to the fact that Glinda knows exactly what is going on, the green girl starts with, "Good morning, Miss Galinda," in a smooth voice with an almost undetectable quiver, "I hope you slept well,".

Glinda almost laughs at the formality of it all and decides to cut right to the chase. She's waited long enough without having her Elphie by her side. She refuses to wait any longer. So, standing up and walking up to the green girl to stare into hazel eyes, she erases any doubt she knows Elphaba has about whether she's speaking to Galinda and Glinda and says, "It's Glinda, my love."

There is shock in Elphaba's eyes for only a moment before it turns to relief and it's only a second longer before their bodies are slamming together in a fierce hug. They're both close to tears and Glinda can hear Elphaba's quivering voice next to her ear saying "I thought I lost you,"

"I love you,"

The words repeating in both voice and mind.

Glinda pulls back slightly and catches Elphaba's lips in a chaste kiss before pulling away,  
"It's okay, Elphie," she says in a soothing voice,  
"We get a second chance now."

Elphaba moves her hands to place them on Glinda cheeks and looks at her with a slight smile, "We'll do it right this time. I promise," she whispers before pulling the blonde towards her again.


	2. This is Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glinda and Elphaba figure out how to traverse their newly appointed lives as time-travelers and their recently shared feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I'm really excited about this story. I'm not sure exactly how long it will be in the end but it will likely be fairly long. 
> 
> I'm sorry in advance about any mistakes I make while writing this. I've never been the greatest writer and I'm trying to work on it so leave any constructive criticism you have but please don't be rude! My fragile heart can't take it. 
> 
> Please review and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Bre

_*The day of the time jump*_

_Morning_

* * *

 

 

_Glinda._

Glinda and Elphaba spent what could have been minutes or hours in each other's arms. Glinda never wanted to leave the warmth and safety Elphaba's strong arms provided her with. So, with great reluctance, she pulled back just enough so that she could look into Elphaba's eyes. She was almost surprised by the amount of love and just unadulterated affection that she was rendered temporarily speechless. Which is surprising because, let's be honest, Glinda loves to talk. She holds eye contact with the green girl until she can no longer handle the overwhelming feeling she got from knowing that Elphaba is looking at  _her_ like that. At  _her_ like she's the center of her entire universe. It makes her feel things she's never felt before. 

Looking up once again to look at hazel eyes, Glinda takes a deep breath and says, 

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, Elphaba." 

The spoken words seem to shake the emerald girl out of whatever trance she had been under from the delicious contact between her and Glinda and the confused look from earlier seems to return to her face. 

"Of course I do," she replies in a slightly frantic voice, "why is this happening?"

"Why are we back here?"

"How come you came back with me?"

"Why am I not dead?" 

That last one earned a sharp intake of breath from Glinda and an apologetic grimace from Elphaba. 

"I'm sorry, my sweet," she says in a voice with slightly less desperation, "I'm just trying to understand what's going on here."

"I know, Elphie," whispers the blonde, feeling her stomach flip from the term of endearment, "I'll tell you everything I know. I promise."

 

They both move to sit on Glinda's bed, still tangled together as they refuse to be even an inch apart. Glinda reaches up and pushes a strand of silky black hair back behind Elphaba's ear and finally starts the much needed conversation,

"Okay. What do you want to know?

This caught Elphaba off guard because she thought Glinda was just going to start telling her everything. She decides it's actually probably better for her to be the one asking the questions. After all, Glinda doesn't know what's going through the green girl's head at that moment. So, with a deep breath, the first question is asked,

"Uh, okay. Um, why did we get sent back in time?" 

Glinda figured that would be the first question. It was the most logical one. Gathering her thoughts, the blonde held on to Elphaba's hand and began her explanation, 

"Well, when a sorceress has a certain amount of power, an almost indescribable amount of power, and they cast a spell with an incredibly high level of energy behind it, the spell essentially rips open that dimension and opens what is called a time portal. Time portals generally send both the caster and whoever they were in contact with back in time to where everything changed for them and basically gives them another chance to take a different path in their life, and I got sent back with you because you were touching me when the spell was cast."

Elphaba's mouth is hanging open in an almost comical way. Glinda would have laughed if the circumstances weren't so crazy. Closing her mouth, Elphaba is finally able to come up with a response,

"So... So, I did this? I have that kind of power in me?" Says the green girl in complete awe of herself. 

The blonde's mouth curves up in a slight smile, "Yes, dear. You're quite powerful."

"This is insane, Glinda. How are we supposed to start essentially the second half of our lives all over again?"

The smile still on her face, Glinda shakes her head, giving what she thinks is the best and most obvious answer to that particular question, 

"Together."

* * *

 

 

_Elphaba._

 

Elphaba had never been more confused in her life. Granted, there weren't many times where she's been genuinely confused, but if there had been, she's sure this would have been very high up on the list. The girls had spent the last answer asking and answering questions about what was happening to them. 

Looking at the clock resting on the wall, Elphaba noticed it was almost noon. 

"Well, I suppose if this is our lives now, we should at least get lunch? I'm starving."

Glinda let out a relieved smile of her roommates (kind of) easy acceptance of the situation, 

"Me too."

* * *

 

 

The girl's leave the safety of their dorm room to face the unknown and very nearly forgotten world of the past. Walking outside the girls are close but not quite touching as Elphaba is unsure of whether or not Glinda would want to be seen together in public. She supposes she probably should have asked that question during her interrogation of the girl. However, almost as if knowing the internal battle going on within her love, Glinda reaching across the space between them and tangles her fingers with Elphaba's. Surprised, the green girl turns hazel eyes on Glinda to see her already looking back with a gentle smile on her face, 

"I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you, Elphie. Anybody would be lucky to be even your friend." 

And that, folks, is the first time Glinda Arduenna Upland made Elphaba Thropp blush. A deeper green flushing her cheeks and bringing a bright smile to her face. 

It was not meant to last, however, as their first obstacle of many walk towards them in the form of none other than Pfannee and Shenshen. When the two girls caught sight of Elphaba and Glinda, their eyes flickered to their joined hands, then to each other in complete surprise and confusion before melting into a look of disgust. 

Coming to a stop in front of the two girls, Pfannee is the first to speak with a sneer on her face, "Miss Galinda, what are you doing with that green bean?" 

Elphaba stiffened and stood tall with her head held high even though the girl's words hurt. She would never show weakness from petty words and comments that have no meaning. She had been through way too much to let something as silly as words tear her down. Unsure at how much Glinda had really changed, the green girl didn't know what to expect from the blonde girl. Starting to tug Glinda away by her hand, she was surprised to feel a tug, stopping her before she could get too far. Looking back at the blonde she was surprised by the look of slight anger on her face. Pulling Elphaba back to stand next to her, Glinda took a step forward to tell the two girls exactly how and what she felt. 

"Miss Pfannee, Miss Shenshen, I know this may be strange but I must ask you to refrain from calling Miss Elphaba those names. She has done nothing to deserve it and is a much better friend than the two of you could ever be. Not only is she my best friend, but I also like her quite a bit in a completely non platonic way." That last comment earned two surprised and downright disgusted looks being placed on the faces of the two girls Glinda once found herself being friends with. 

"I would also like to let you know that we will never be friends and that it would probably be best for you to stay out of mine and MIss Elphaba's way or you will regret it," Glinda finishes in a too sweet voice filled with warning. 

Thinking that was over, Glinda began pulling a very surprised Elphaba behind her so they could continue on to their lunch date only to be interrupted by Pfannee's voice filled with disbelieving laughter, 

"So, what? You're together now? Did you just feel bad for the freak or something? Did you feel guilty for all those names you called her yesterday? Yeah, I don't think I believe that this is really a thing. I think you're just manipulating her like I know you manipulate everyone else."

Halting in her steps, the blonde sorceress slowly turns around to face the other girl and says one thing that completely wipes the smug look off of Pfannees face,

 

"That was the old me. This is the new me. And the new me just happens to be deeply in love with Elphaba. I'm with her because there's nobody better than her. Now get out of here before I make you."

There must have been something in Glinda's tone or the look on her face, because Pfannee just scowled before turning and quickly dragging Shenshen away, who had been watching with wide eyes from the side. 

Once the girls were gone, Glinda pulled the surprised girl along again by her hand, only to be stopped a few moments later when Elphaba's brain caught up to what had just actually happened, 

"Glin, you told her you were in love with me."

"Yeah, I did. It's true."

The emerald girl's cheeks flushed a deeper green at that comment before she continued,

"Oz, I love you, too but you do know they're going to think you're crazy, right? You just told them you were in love with me and they think we've only known each other since yesterday."

Glinda was silent for a few moments, looking up into her love's hazel eyes, "Maybe they will think I'm crazy but I really don't care. I just want to be with you..."

The green girl grew quiet and Glinda began getting self conscious and looked down, "That's okay with you, right? We don't have to be out if you don't want to, we can-"

"Glinda," Elphaba says in a whisper, cutting off the blonde's train of thought. She hooked two green fingers below her love's chin and gently lifted her head to look into her eyes,

"I want to be with you too. I love you and I never want to hide it. I just want you to know that this won't be easy. This will be very very difficult. I want to make sure that you're okay with that. Are you?"

The green hand on a pink chin moves to settle behind Glinda's neck, pulling her slightly closer, wanting Glinda to make the next move. Glinda's own hands come into the mix, one hand cupping Elphaba's cheek and the other resting on her neck, fingers tangling in dark hair, "Of course I'm okay with it. I love you, too."

Both girls leaned in, Elphaba slightly down and Glinda tilting up, and their lips connected in a gentle kiss, ending before anything got out of control. They pull back at the same time and begin their walk once again towards the diner they both love. Their hands tangled together and both of them thinking that maybe everything would turn out okay for them for once. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that was Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update soon!
> 
> Please review!
> 
> ~Bre

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that's chapter one! It's pretty much just setting up for the rest of the story but that doesnt make it any less important!
> 
> I will try to update by next week 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Bre


End file.
